


About Last Night

by oceanicflights



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-FB1, Virgin!Tina, a take on what happened the night before the dock scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights
Summary: Newt and Tina have to talk about what happened the night before Newt left New York. But what happened, exactly?





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by hidetheteaspoons, "about last night"

Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein walked slowly down the docks, towards the ship that was to take Newt back to England. As they approached it, Newt stopped and turned towards the other. 

“Well, it’s been…” 

“Hasn’t it?” Tina answered, pausing for a second, “Listen, Newt...about last night…” Newt didn’t say anything, but rather waited for her to continue, “We didn’t really talk about it and I...well, I was wondering where we stand.” 

“Where we stand?” 

“Our relationship. Surely you know what I’m talking about?” 

_[The Previous Evening]_

Newt and Tina sat alone at the table in the Goldstein’s apartment, having already eaten dinner and cleaned up. 

“Where is Queenie off to this evening?” Newt asked, attempting to end the silence between the two of them. 

“Oh,” Tina tried to think of a convincing answer that wasn’t ‘she wanted us to have alone time before you leave’, “She...went out with some of her friends from work, I believe. She’ll probably be gone most the night. But don’t worry, she’ll be here to see you off tomorrow.” 

He nodded, thinking about the fact that it was his last night in New York. After tonight, he wasn’t sure when he’d ever see Tina again...or if she’d even want to ever see him again. Surely if she had an issue with him, he would’ve been told to find different lodging at some point? Maybe that was a good sign that she’d want to see him again at some point in the future. 

Silence fell over them again, both taking small glances at the other when they thought they weren’t looking. 

“Newt?” Tina asked after what felt like an eternity, “I...I know you leave tomorrow but, have I been misreading things between us?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Another pause, “Are you going to kiss me or not?” she finally asked the question she had been wondering since Queenie had kissed Jacob. 

“I...I wasn’t sure you wanted me to,” Newt answered after yet another small pause, “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Well…” she bit her lip, “I think now’s your chance.” _We don’t know when we might get another one._

Newt suddenly got up, wasting no time in walking to her side of the table and turning her chair to face him, “Then I better not waste it,” he almost whispered as he cupped his hands around her face, leaning in and brushing their lips together. 

It was a small kiss at first, before Newt leaned back in for a more passionate one. He pulled her up out of her seat, holding her against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tina pulled back for air, yet made no effort to move back away from him. 

“Newt…” she gasped as Newt moved to kiss her jaw, then her neck, “How far should we take this?” 

“How far do you want to take it?” he asked, pulling away from her so he could see her face. 

Tina knew she was probably turning redder by the second, but she answered honestly, “I want you, if...if you want me.” 

“I want you more than anything, Tina.” 

“Then you can have me. All...all that you want of me.” she tried to hide her gasp as his lips reconnected with her neck, and she wondered if he was going to leave a mark. 

His hands now rested on her waist, grabbing at her blouse and untucking it from her pants. He paused as his hand moved under her shirt, now resting on her camisole. “Is...is this okay?” Even if she had just said she wanted this, he still wanted to make sure he wasn’t stepping out of bounds. 

Tina responded by backing up away from him slightly, but only enough so she could take her blouse the rest of the way off. 

“Like I said, Newt, you can take all that you want of me.” she managed, noticing his eyes making their way to her chest. 

It wasn’t too long before both had shed the entirety of their clothing and fell back into Tina’s bed. They exchanged kisses, touches, and soon enough Newt was hovering over her, confirming that this is what she wanted. 

“Have you done this before?” he asked before taking the final step. 

“No, but...but I want to. With you.” Tina answered, “Please.”

_[The next morning - at the docks]_

“Surely you know what I’m talking about?” Tina had asked. 

“I...I’d like to court you Tina, but I wasn’t sure what you thought about what happened last night. I hope you don’t have any regrets…and, well I hope you don’t think any less of me.” 

“I don’t,” she smiled, “I...I was hoping you’d ask for something more between us now. I want to be with you, if…”

Newt leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips, “I’ll write to you, if I may. And I’ll come back to see you after my book is published.” 

“Or I could come see you in London?” Tina asked, hopefully. 

“Of course.” the horn sounded, “I...I better be going. I’ll write to you soon and...and I’ll see you soon, as well.”

They exchanged one last kiss before Newt left. Tina stood and watched until she couldn’t see him anymore, struggling not to cry.

_‘I’m so glad we shared last night,’_ she thought as she turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ newsalamandertina


End file.
